


Markiplier X Male! Reader: Fate

by OmniSoul12



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gunshot Wounds, Hemophilia, Hope I Destroy Some of Your Feels, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Probably Will Have Sex, Supernatural Elements, Will Have Fluff Too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniSoul12/pseuds/OmniSoul12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all the people panicking in the building, the sight of the gun being aimed at him was enough for you to rush at him on full speed.</p><p> "Maybe that's why I got to be here... So I could save you..." You think to yourself as you go accomplish what only you was  able to, to push him out of that unfraceful end...</p><p>Even if it ended up on you... You scream with all the strenght your voice had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Over(?)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC ON THIS DANM WEBSITE YAY (So nervous) :D I've always loved this website, so I hope I hope I do things right here! I'm also posting this fic on DeviantArt! And now, without any further delay, hope you like it my fanfiction! (Gotta go calm myself)

(Name) POV

"NOOOOOOO"

... The gunshot is heard, and right after it I was already feeling the bullet piercing the skin of my chest, along with an almost unbelievable pain. I didn't took long enough for me to then completely lost my balance, but instead of falling to the ground, someone catched and held me on his arms. I was unable to speak, no matter how hard I tried. My vision has gone blurred, but it was clear for me who was the man holding me dearly in his arms, after all I just took a danm bullet him... 

... And with a bitter smile, I faded into darkness...

"Am I... Going to die...?" I thought in the solitude of my mind. Even if I had died there, I wouldn't have regreted what I did, sure it was sad, but the fact that I would die being a hero, that I would die protecting someone important to me was enough for me to know that it was worth it...

But then... A sudden voice replies to my inner question. "Don't worry... You're okay..." 

Strangely enough, the voice sounded incredibly familiar...


	3. Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally wake up, away from danger.

*Heart monitor sound*

The more I hear the beeping, the less distant it sounds, until the point that it sounds like it's by my side... I slowly open my eyes, without any hurry and still hearing the beeping. As I get used to the amount of light in the room, my eyes travel through the room and myself...

I'm in a hospital room, alone... Lying in a bed with a white blanked that entirely covers my legs and part of my torso. I'm connected to some machines, whose purpose is to aid my healing process, apparently, while the beeping is now obvious for me that it's the well-known sound of a heart monitor. As for room, it's a fairly simple one, yet it's white floor and sea green ceilings and walls are somehow familiar...

Didn't had much time to ask myself why, since I soon start remembering the previous event... My last chat with grandpa...

"Heh... Good thing I had something to do as time passed..." I say to myself (Hoping that Grandpa would listen) as I smile. Being able to survive to what I've went through is surely a blessing.

*Door opening sound* 

I cut my thoughts and direct my attention to the man (Who seemed to be somewhere on his thirties) that entered the room, using a long white coat, with a badge with with the name "Dr. Chris Pyton" attached to it 

He seemed to be checking something on his clipboard until he notice that I was awake. "Oh, you finally woke up (Name)" He said, looking relieved. "Well... Seems that it takes more than a bullet to take me down, and I guess I won't have to wonder how near-death experiences are anymore"

"Seems right" We both laugh at the joke, lightening the atmosphere and filling the dense void called silence.

"But I guess you must have a heart of steel, it's not always that hemophiliacs take a bullet on the chest and come out with nothing but a scar, it was a miracle that your body endured the dangerously high blood loss." Chris said, taking a little serious tone. "Well, let's all be glad that it will be just a scar" I say optimist. "You're right, but now that's safe to assume that you're completely out of danger, I better go announce the good news to that worried friend of yours" 

"Friend? Who?" I quickly ask him confused. From what I remember, I didn't had any friend with me when everything started happening, unless he's talking about...

"Mark Fischbach"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that the chapters I already had finished, the next one will be posted on friday.
> 
> See ya! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> What you people think? I swear, the next ones will be much bigger than this one (This one's just to show your little "trouble"). If you liked, don't worry lucky you! I already have other two chapters that will be posted TOMORROW! After them, I'll be posting a new one in every friday! Hope you enjoy it and (pls) leave a comment with your thoughts about the fic so I can know your opinion (Just don't be salty, cuz salty is mean lol)


End file.
